


Mountainous

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [70]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It reminded him of Hoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountainous

Every time he saw a white capped mountain, Luke shivered, remembering Hoth. It wasn’t that Hoth was particularly mountainous, or didn’t seem so when they were there, but everywhere you looked there were snow covered mountains. There hadn’t been much else to look at when he was out on those long patrols.

It didn’t say much for his Jedi training if he could let small things like the shape of the horizon bother him, but it was low on his list of priorities also. There were too many other things to do than to worry about how certain smells, sounds or sights bothered him. And almost no one noticed anyway. Only Leia, and she just shook her head and gave him that rueful smile that said she felt exactly the same way.


End file.
